


You're Everything I've Ever Dreamed of Having

by egoanesthesia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Anniversary David and Patrick, Husbands, Litterally this is just thousands of words of anniversary fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: A very long-winded fluffy fic about David and Patrick celebrating their first anniversary!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	You're Everything I've Ever Dreamed of Having

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> Yes, I am well aware this is two days late but what was intended to be a short lil anniversary fic of 1,000 words or less turned into this behemoth of a fic at over 6,000 words...so I'm hoping 6,000+ words of fluff is an acceptable reason for my delay in posting this.  
> Wishing a happy anniversary to the best couple <3
> 
> Thank you to my friend for giving this a quick read over as usual.  
> All typos/errors are mine and I take full responsibility!
> 
> Title is from Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman (of course it's a Theory song LOL)
> 
> A quick shout out to my lovely friends in the SC twitter groupchat who helped me choose some artists to name that Patrick would listen to. You all are amazing and I love you!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

"I have a surprise for you honey!" David says excitedly as he exits the stockroom and sidled up behind Patrick, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Oh? You do know our anniversary is two days away right?" Patrick teases as he takes his husband's left hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on his wedding ring.

David leans forward more to press a kiss to Patrick's cheek. "Wow thank you Captain Obvious," David says, "now do you want your present or not?"

"Well since you offered..." Patrick smirks as he turns around in David's arms to face him. Patrick leans up and pecks his husband's lips softy twice before pulling back just far enough to make eye contact.

"Okay so remember how you've been saying you want to head up to your parent's cottage sometime and show me around?" David says, feigning nonchalance as his hands dance across Patrick's shoulders. Patrick's eyes light up excitedly and his grip on David's waist tightens.

"David...are we spending our anniversary at the cottage?" Patrick asks, his voice hopeful as he pushes up to peck David's lips. 

They pull apart and smile at each other, eyes full of love. "Surprise!" David whispers against Patrick's lips before leaning in to kiss him again, this time with more fervour.

When they pull back for air, their eyes meet and their love for each other is palpable in the air. "I love you David." Patrick says and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

"I love you Patrick. Happy almost anniversary." David smiles and pulls his husband into a tight hug. The bell above the door interrupts their moment so they give each other one more tight squeeze then disentangle themselves from the embrace; Patrick taking his place behind the counter and David going to greet the customer with a "Welcome to Rose Apothecary, can I help you with anything?"

Their day was filled with customers, both local and not, as well as a whole tour bus of casino goers passing through on their way to Niagara Falls, so by closing time, both men were exhausted and ready to go home and begin their long weekend. Stevie and Jocelyn had agreed to cover the store for the duration of their trip, minus the one day the store is closed. 

Patrick is just finishing locking up the safe when he hears his husband's soft footfalls entering the stockroom. He stands up and turns around to see David leaning against the wall with a soft, tired smile on his beautiful face. "Hi." Patrick says into the silence of the dimly lit room.

"Hi honey." David replies as he makes grabby hands at his husband who slowly crosses the space between them, stopping right in front of David.

"Ready to head home?" Patrick says as he leans up to press a soft kiss to David's lips, bracing himself with his hands on the wall beside David. 

"Hmm just one minute...I wanna kiss my husband first." David whispers with a tiny smirk on his lips as he closes the space between their lips again with another kiss. David brings his arms up to loop around Patrick's neck as Patrick wraps his own arms around David's waist. They kiss slowly and softly for a couple of minutes before Patrick presses his body more against David's, causing him to lean more heavily against the wall.

When they break the kiss in order to breathe, David's head falls back against the wall, allowing his husband better access to his neck. Patrick slowly trails his kisses down David’s jaw to his neck, tracing the pulse point slowly with the tip of his tongue before gently sucking the soft skin into his mouth causing David's breath to catch. "Patrick." David says, his tone breathy and light. Patrick hums in acknowledgement and David can feel him smile against his skin. 

When Patrick is satisfied with his work, he trails his kisses back up to David's lips again, capturing them in a kiss full of love and passion. After a few more kisses they pull apart to catch their breath again. Their chests are heaving and neither man can stop the purely joyous smiles that break out on their faces when their eyes meet. "Come on baby, let's go home." Patrick says softly, still breathing deeply. David nods his agreement and lets himself be led to the front door and then out to the car. 

The drive home is filled with discussions of which leftovers to eat for dinner, when they leave for the cottage, and how long they're staying. Before they know it Patrick is pulling the car into the driveway of their house and both men are getting out of the car and making their way up to the front door. Patrick catches David around the waist with an arm and pulls him into his side, pressing a kiss to his neck as they step onto the porch and up to the door. David unlocks the door and they both make their way inside, closing the door behind them. 

"I'll put the leftover stuffed peppers in the oven and set the table. You can go get changed honey." David says as they enter the kitchen, leaning over to press a kiss to Patrick's temple.

"Thanks baby. Want me to bring you anything to change into or anything?" Patrick asks as he presses a kiss into the spot on David's neck that he's come to think of as his.

"Nope I'll head up to change in a sec. Thank you though." David replies and pulls Patrick in for one more kiss before letting him go and sending him off upstairs with a playful tap to his butt.

While Patrick is upstairs changing, David takes the leftover stuffed peppers out of the fridge and places them in the oven to heat up. He gets out a couple of plates, some cutlery, and two wine glasses and places them on the table. He gets a bottle of red they sell at the apothecary and sets that down on the table too. Just as he's about to go check on the food, David feels two strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist. "Hi." David says with a smile on his face.

"Hi baby. Go ahead and get changed, I'll finish setting up dinner." Patrick says, punctuating his statement with a kiss to David's neck and a firm squeeze around his waist. 

"Thanks honey." David says softly as he extracts himself from his husband's embrace and kisses him chastely before heading upstairs to get changed.

David quickly changes into a soft pair of black drop crotch joggers and a white t-shirt, throwing one of Patrick's black zip up hoodies over it and heads back downstairs to the kitchen. David stops in the doorway of the kitchen and a smile breaks out on his face as he admires his husband, who had changed into grey sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt, bending over to grab their dinner out of the oven. When Patrick stands back up, he looks over and meets eyes with David. "How long have you been watching me Mr. Rose?" Patrick smirks as he walks to the table and places the tray of food down. 

"With those thighs? Since the day we met honey." David smirks and saunters over to the table, placing a quick kiss to his husband's lips before taking his seat. Patrick laughs and plates their food as David pours the wine. They both take their seats and eat their dinner, chatting about the plans they left Jocelyn and Stevie to follow, and Patrick tells David about the cottage in more detail so David has a better idea of what to pack.

When they finish their food and wine, they quickly do the dishes together; Patrick washing, and David drying and putting away. As David places the last plate in its cupboard, Patrick's arms come around his waist from behind and he places a kiss to the back of David's neck. "Mmm and what do you think you're doing mister?" David says, his voice quivering slightly and betraying and air of nonchalance he was trying to convey.

"Distracting my husband...do you think it's working?" Patrick says, lightly nipping at the skin on the back of David's neck. David can feel him smirking.

"Hmm not sure...might have to keep going and find out." He counters, leaning back into Patrick's embrace more fully. 

After a few more teasing kisses and nips on the back of his neck, David turns in Patrick's embrace, placing his hand on the back of his neck, and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. When they pull back for air, they rest their foreheads together and smile softly as their eyes flutter open and meet. "Upstairs David, come on." Patrick whispers into the space between them and unwinds his arms from David's waist, leading his husband to their bedroom.

//

The sound of David's phone alarm wakes them up the next morning at six thirty. Patrick, knowing his husband won't move without a bit of motivation, leans over the David shaped lump in the blankets beside him and shuts off the alarm before laying himself back down and pulling David into his arms. "Morning Sunshine!" He whispers against David's forehead as he places a gentle kiss there and runs his fingers through his husband's sleep-messy hair.

"G'mornin honey...s'early..." David says, voice slurred and thick with sleep. He snuggles further into Patrick's embrace and buried his face further into the space between his shoulder and neck, inhaling the scent that is simply Patrick.

"It is early, but my wonderful, amazing, generous husband planned a lovely anniversary long weekend getaway so we need to get up." Patrick says and peppers kisses across any part of David's face he can reach.

"Hmmmfine...m'up." David mumbles sleepily into the skin of Patrick's neck, placing a quick kiss there before stretching out and finally opening his eyes. He looks up at his husband and their eyes meet, a soft smile gracing both of their faces.

They share a few soft kisses before beginning their morning routine. David showers first while Patrick packs his own clothes, brews David's coffee, and sets out cinnamon buns to be warmed before they head out. When David has moved on to his skincare and dressing phase of his morning routine, Patrick showers and they meet in the bedroom both finishing up getting dressed. They brush their teeth side by side, smiling at each other in the mirror and lightly bumping hips as they take turns spitting in the sink and rinsing their mouths out. 

"I'll go make your tea and my coffee if you wanna start bringing the bags downstairs." David says, placing a gentle kiss to Patrick's lips before grabbing his old overnight bag, which he packed with his pyjamas and toiletries, and heading down to the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Patrick enters the kitchen after placing the bags by the door, and sees David sitting on the counter drinking his coffee from his travel mug. His legs are gently swinging absentmindedly and his gaze is directed out the window, watching the sky change colour as the sun rises. He sees his travel mug with the tea bag sticking out on the counter beside David as he makes his way over to him. David reaches a hand out to hold one of Patrick's, but his gaze remains on the sunrise as Patrick kisses his hand softly and uses his other to pick up the travel mug. Patrick takes a careful sip of the hot tea and sighs contentedly. "Thank you baby." He says and steps into the space David made for him between his legs. 

"You're welcome." David says, a peaceful smile on his face as he directs his attention away from the window and to his husband. The sunlight is streaming in through the window, enveloping them both in a blanket of warmth and a soft yellow glow. Patrick leans in and places a gentle kiss to David's smile. It's a short, gentle thing because neither man can stop smiling long enough to make it last longer but they don't care.

"Shall we head out?" Patrick asks softly when they pull apart from the kiss, his hands rubbing up and down David's thighs.

"Mmhmm, let's go honey!" David replies. Patrick peck his lips one more time before stepping out from between David's legs and picking up his travel mug again. Once his husband is out of the way, David slides off the counter, picks up his own travel mug, then loops his arm through Patrick's as they head to the door.

They put their shoes on and bring their bags out to the car, packing them into the trunk before heading to the front. "I'm driving the first half." David says as he swipes the keys out of Patrick's hand and, at Patrick's surprised face, gently swats him on the ass to nudge him in the direction of the passenger's side. 

"You never drive first." Patrick says with a small smile, not accusingly, just stating a fact.

"Mhm I'm aware. I just thought this could be a little piece of my gift. Also, I have the directions to the cottage but I am certain that you know your way better than I do when we get closer." David replies and hands the aux cord to Patrick so that he can plug his phone in and put on their road trip playlist.

They drive the first hour and a half listening to their perfect curated playlist that captures both of their music taste: Mariah, Beyoncé, Tina, Taylor, Theory of a Deadman, Eagles, Bob Dylan, Josh Ritter, and more.

When they're halfway to the cottage, David signals to get off the highway and to the On-Route stop. They both get out of the car to stretch their legs and use the washroom. Once that's taken care of, they get a coffee (David) and a tea (Patrick) from the Tim's and then head back out to the car. Patrick gets in the driver's side this time and David in the passenger's and then they're off.

About an hour and a half later, they're pulling into a driveway lined with beautiful maple trees as Patrick is softly singing along to the final chorus of All or Nothing by Theory. He parks the car and looks over at David, both of them wearing matching smiles on their faces. "Thank you for planning this David." Patrick says and leans in to press a chaste kiss to his husband's lips.

"Anything for you." David says, eyes wet and voice thick with sincerity. Patrick uses the thumb of the hand that is cupping David's face to wipe away the few stray tears that escaped before giving him another quick kiss. They pull apart and get out of the car, heading to the trunk to grab their bags and then head inside.

Bags in hand, they join hands and walk up towards the front of the cottage. There are dark wooden double doors leading into the house and two wicker chairs on the front porch. On the left door, there is a small piece of paper with a message written on it in what both men recognize as Marcy's neat script. Patrick takes it off the door and unfolds it for them both to read.

_Happy Anniversary, my sweet boys!_

_We are so happy for you both and we wish you many more years of happiness to come. David, everything you asked for is in the fridge. If you need any help, I'm only a call away. Patrick, your father and I are so happy that you're so happy. We love you both very much and are looking forward to your visit at Thanksgiving!_

_Enjoy your anniversary boys! We love you!_

_~ Marcy & Clint_

Patrick smiles up at David as they both finish reading the note. "Have I mentioned that I love your mom?" David laughs as he unlocks the door with the spare key Marcy had left for them and Patrick follows him in. 

"Hmm you might've mentioned it once or twice." Patrick replies as they take in the cottage. There's a flight of stairs in front of them leading to the bedrooms. On the left is a kitchen with sliding doors leading out to a beautiful wooden deck and on the right is a small living room with a large bay windows overlooking the lake behind the property. 

"Holy shit...it's gorgeous." David says, voice awestruck as he slowly walks over to the bay window and takes in the view. The sun is high in the sky, ricocheting its beams off of the sparkling blue water. There's a pier leading down from the deck to the lake and it's lined with beautiful trees as far as they can go.

"It really is," Patrick says, sidling up behind David, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder, "I remember coming up here as a kid and asking to move here permanently."

"Well, I can see why." David says softly, gesturing to the breathtaking scenery in front of them. Patrick hums in agreement and places a kiss on his husband's shoulder blade.

"How about we unpack a bit, eat something, and then go for a walk?" Patrick asks as he presses tiny kisses along the back of David's neck. 

"Hmm sounds good honey." David agrees. They end their embrace and head over to grab their bags from the entryway before heading upstairs. Patrick leads them to the master bedroom, which is just as beautiful as the rest of the cottage and has a view of the lake too. They work in comfortable silence; both men unpacking their clothing, shoes, and toiletries and putting them in the correct places. Once that's all done, they head down to the kitchen and look for something quick to eat. They discover that Marcy had left them some spaghetti with meatballs so they heat that up and send her a quick thank you message. 

They eat their food sitting at the island on the bar stools and quickly wash their few dishes when they're done before heading out to the pier hand in hand. 

"What're you thinking about honey?" David asks softly as he notices the far away look in his husband's eyes. 

Patrick meets his husband's gaze and smiles softly. "I'm just thinking about how I wish teenage Patrick could see this Patrick...happily married and celebrating his anniversary with his husband." He says and punctuates it by pulling David into a firm but sweet kiss.

"He would be so proud of you for finally having everything you want." David replies sincerely, his eyes tearing up again. Patrick smiles even brighter at him and pulls him in for another bruising kiss, his arms tightening around David's waist.

"Wanna know what else I wish teenage Patrick knew?" Patrick says when they pull apart, his voice holding a hint of teasing. 

"Hmm and what's that?" David asks, fingers plucking at the collar of Patrick's shirt. 

"Having the boy he liked alone up in his room...kissing...touching...doing other things..." Patrick says, a coy smile gracing his lips.

"Mmm I think I can be persuaded to partake in kissing...and other things." David smirks and kisses Patrick again. They head back into the house and up to their bedroom, occasionally pausing because they simply can't keep their hands or lips off each other any longer.

//

The rest of the day was spent making and eating butternut squash soup for dinner or naked in either the bed or the shower. Now, they are sitting cuddled up in one of the large wicker chairs on the back deck, David basically in Patrick's lap, and a blanket wrapped around them both as they listen to the calming sounds of nature and the water. 

David let's out a contented sigh and holds up his phone with the time showing in front of them both. "Happy Anniversary Patrick. I love you." David says softly, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. 

"Happy Anniversary David. I love you baby." Patrick replies, voice heavy with love and leans in, placing another series of soft kisses to David's lips. Patrick brings his hand up and runs it through David's hair softly as they cuddle together under the blanket until Patrick notices that his husband has dozed off against him.

"David? David, baby, wake up." He says softly, one hand still softly scratching at his head and the other sliding under the front of David's sweater and rubbing at the soft skin of his stomach. 

"Hmm?" David hums as he blinks his eyes open, slightly dazed from sleep.

"You fell asleep baby. Come on, let's head up to bed." Patrick says. David hums his agreement, kisses Patrick again softly, and then slowly begins to stand up. They collect the blanket and their phones, then head back inside and up to the bedroom. They both quickly work through their night time routines and are fast asleep in each other's arms again quickly.

Hours later, when the bright late morning sunlight is streaming in the window wakes Patrick up, he looks over at David still asleep beside him; the warm glow making him look angelic. Patrick smiles to himself as he takes in the beauty that is his husband: dark hair all messy from sleep, dark eyelashes that fan out over his sharp cheekbones, his soft lips that are slightly parted as he breathes softly.

"I can feel you staring." David mumbles sleepily. He tries to sound annoyed but the smile on his face betrays him. 

"I can't help it if my husband is so beautiful I just can't look away." Patrick replies and leans over to kiss David.

"Mmm okay yup this weekend might do it. I think you're finally gonna kill me with all your sincerity and emotions." David laughs and rolls into his stomach so that he can look up at his husband. Patrick smiles and lets his hand make its way back to David's head, playing with and smoothing down his messy-from-sleep curls.

They lie there in the sun, cuddled up and exchanging kisses while Patrick plays with David's hair until both of their stomachs signal that it's time to get some food. They get out of bed together, not bothering with getting changed out of pyjamas, and make their way to the kitchen. David puts on some music while Patrick gathers the ingredients that they need to make pancakes (stocked up thanks to Marcy and Clint).

David and Patrick work side by side, mixing the ingredients together and cooking their pancakes. "They're almost done right?" David asks, leaning over from his perch on the counter. Patrick nods affirmatively.

"Good. I'll make your tea and my coffee." David says and leans in for a quick kiss before sliding down off the counter and fluttering around the small kitchen making their respective drinks. Two mugs in hand, David makes his way to Patrick in the small breakfast nook by the large windows. They exchange a soft kiss before settling in and having their breakfast. 

"I'll do the dishes honey, you can head upstairs and get ready." David says with a soft smile as he takes the plate from Patrick's hand in his empty one and makes his way over to deposit both plates in the sink.

"Are you sure? I don't mind..." Patrick starts to protest but David just cuts him off with a nod and a kiss so he relents, "...okay thanks baby."

Patrick heads upstairs and David quickly washes up the dishes. As soon as he is sure the shower is running and Patrick is busy, he gets to work on his plan. A few months ago, he and Patrick had been at the store and during a lull in customers Patrick had said something about first year anniversary gifts traditionally being paper. David had joked and said he'd buy Patrick a roll of toilet paper and they'd teased each other throughout the day. However, David had an idea that he started working on as soon as possible. He got some blue sticky notes and his favourite black pen and started writing out little notes for Patrick to find on their anniversary. He retrieved them from where he hid them in a kitchen drawer last night and began sticking them around the cottage. 

Now, originally the plan was to have the notes lead to a nice romantic set up, or maybe even something sexy but, when their wedding photos came in, David knew exactly what he was going to have them lead to: a sketch he had made of Patrick's favourite picture of the two of them from that day. David got the idea when Patrick saw him sketching one morning when he couldn't sleep. He had walked up behind David's chair where he was curled up and wrapped his arms around him from behind, peering over his shoulder at the breathtaking sketches in David's notebook. From that day on, David would show Patrick his sketches and one day, when Patrick was feeling bold, he asked David to draw a portrait of the two of them. As soon as the words left Patrick's mouth, David knew that was going to be his paper gift for their anniversary. He had made some excuse about not being comfortable enough in his abilities yet to do that portrait justice and Patrick had accepted and moved on.

David set the portrait on the bench by the bay window in the living room, facing away from the entryway just in case Patrick walked by, just as he heard the shower shut off. He headed up the stairs, two sticky notes in his pocket to place in the bedroom and bathroom for Patrick to find. He left the one on Patrick's nightstand then gathered his clothing for the day as Patrick stepped out of the bathroom, still warm and damp from his shower with towel wrapped around his waist

"Bathroom is all yours baby." Patrick says and leans over to press a gentle kiss to David's shoulder as they pass each other.

"Mm thank you." David says and heads into the bathroom. He sets his clothing down on the counter and sticks the sticky note on the mirror. As he's doing this, he notices a white sticky note with black trim stuck to the mirror as well with Patrick's handwriting on it. David huffs out a tiny laugh. They really are _that_ similar huh?

He leaves the note where it is for now and then strips down and gets in the shower. He's just finishing up when the door to the bathroom opens and shuts as Patrick walks in, now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. David shuts the water off, grabs a towel, and wraps it around his waist as he steps out of the shower. He sees his husband putting toothpaste on his toothbrush and smiles as he walks up to take his place at the sink beside him. They brush their teeth and share a quick kiss afterwards before David turns to do his morning skincare. "So, I see we had a similar idea about the whole paper gift thing huh?" Patrick smirks and gestures to the sticky notes on the mirror.

"I guess we did." David says, his lips twisting up in the way they do when he's trying not to smile. Patrick smiles back and steps behind David, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. They stand like this for a while as David works through his skincare routine and then Patrick helps out with the final step, his calloused fingers gently rubbing the product into David's soft skin. He leans down to peck David's lips when he's done and then they both wash their hands, pick up their respective sticky notes, and read them.

_Happy Anniversary honey!_

_I love you so much. I hope you enjoy this little surprise. There's more notes to find, have fun. Love you! ~ David_

_Happy Anniversary baby!! I will never have enough words to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you David. Thank you for being you! There are little notes all over the cottage for you to find. Good luck and I love you. -P_

They smile at each other when they finish reading. "So I guess I should get dressed and then we can find the rest of these?" David smirks. Patrick hums in agreement, presses a kiss to David's lips, and then they head into the bedroom.

David quickly gets dressed and, when he looks at his pillow there's another note there. He picks it up and reads it, a smile gracing his features. He looks up and sees a similar look on his husband's face as he reads his note. Patrick makes his way over to David and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. "Come on, there's more downstairs love." He says and takes David's hand in his, leading him out of the bedroom. 

They pause a few times in the hallways and the kitchen picking up notes with sweet messages and song lyrics along the way, smiling and exchanging sweet kisses. They finally make it to the living room and smile at each other, both noticing a sticky note on top of a wrapped gift. "You first." Patrick says softly and follows David to the couch where he'd set his gift earlier.

Patrick stands in front of David as David takes a seat and picks up the sticky note.

_David,_

_I said it a year ago in my vows and I'll say it again here, you will always be a part of me, and I'm part of you indefinitely...you know you'll always be my baby. I love you David, forever and always. All or nothing, babe it's you and I. Yes I'm using song lyrics to say this, but you know that's just me. Happy Anniversary to the love of my life. You make me endlessly happy and I am so excited to spend forever with you._

_Your husband,_

_Patrick_

By the time he finishes reading, the tears that had welled up in David's eyes have escapes and are trailing down his cheeks. "I love you." He whispers as he looks up at Patrick, eyes wet and full of love.

"I love you. Go ahead, open it." Patrick replies and gestures to the rectangular package. David sniffles and sets the note aside before picking up the gift and opening it. His breath catches when he sees what it is.

"Patrick." He says, breathy and awestruck. Patrick lifts his hand to the back of David's head to scratch gently at the soft hairs there, a gesture he knows calms his husband. David looks back down at the frame he had just unwrapped. In the centre panel is their marriage license. In the panel to the left is David's favourite photo from the wedding in which he is kissing Patrick on the cheek while Patrick looks up at him, eyes shining with love and his smile so radiant it gives the sun a run for its money. In the right panel is Patrick's favourite photo of them from the wedding. In this one, David is sitting in his lap with his head thrown back in pure joyous laughter as Patrick's arms tightened around his waist and he leaned in to kiss his spot on David's neck.

"Honey...this is...I don't...I love you." David says, tears flowing down his cheeks as he gently sets the frame down beside him and rests his face against Patrick's stomach. Patrick leans down and presses a few gentle kisses to the top of his husband's head as he whispers "I love you" over and over into his hair. 

After a few minutes, David lifts his head and gentle wipes his eyes. "I can't believe how beautiful this is. Thank you honey, I love you so much." He says with a sniffle. 

"I love you David, so much." Patrick replies and pulls him up to a standing position before wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Okay, time for your gift." David says softly as he pulls out of the embrace and leads Patrick over to the bay window. They both take a seat on the bench and Patrick picks up the sticky note to read.

_ Patrick, _

_ I can't believe a whole year has gone by since our wedding. It was truly the best day of my life, but then again, every day since I've met you has been amazing so who's really keeping score? Anyway, last year I told you that I've never felt as safe as I do with you, and this past year being your husband has only proven that time and time again. You make me feel safe. You are home to me, Patrick. I don't know what I did to deserve a husband like you but I'm glad I have you; you're simply the best! I hope you like your surprise. Happy Anniversary honey! Here's to so many more! _

_ Love, your husband David xx _

"I love you." Patrick says, voice heavy with emotion. David kisses him softly in response, then gestures to the carefully wrapped box. Patrick sets the sticky note down and carefully unwraps the gift, then lifts the lid of the box to look at its contents. He inhales sharply and lets the tears flow freely as he looks in awe at the sketch. David had beautifully drawn Patrick's all-time favourite photo of the two of them. It is a candid taken by Alexis in their backyard where they're sitting side by side on the porch swing, their thighs touching and Patrick's arm slung around David's shoulders, pulling him closer as he rests his head on Patrick's shoulder. They're wearing identical relaxed, truly happy smiles and David's face is tilted up so that they're looking into each other's eyes.

"I-I really uh hope you like it cuz I really had no idea what to do for this whole paper gift and I remember you saying you wanted me to sketch you something of the two of us and it might be stupid but I know how much you love that picture and-" David rambles but is cut off by Patrick whispering "shut up" softly and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

"So I'm guessing you like the gift?" David asks softly as they pull apart, his lips brushing Patrick's as he speaks. They lean back far enough to let their eyes meet, tears slowly escaping.

"David, I absolutely love the gift. Thank you for doing this...for feeling comfortable enough to share this with me. I love you so much." Patrick says and kisses his husband again. Throughout the last few years of knowing and being in a relationship with David Rose, Patrick had learned pretty quickly that trust isn't something gives or takes lightly, so he knows how big of a deal it is for David to be gifting one of his drawings to him.

"You make me feel safe. I trust you, you know that." David whispers in the space between them as they rest their foreheads together. Patrick's breath catches at the words. Yes, he knows without a shadow of a doubt that David trusts him completely, but even after all this time, and love, and trust...it's a whole other feeling to _hear_ the words out loud.

Once they've gotten their emotions a bit more under control, they get up and head over to the kitchen to make a late breakfast. They make pancakes with fresh berries and maple syrup, and some mimosas then bring them out to the back deck to eat. They slide their chairs impossibly close together and sit down to enjoy their meal, taking turns feeding each other bites of food and sharing sweet, syrupy kisses between bites. They put the dishes in the sink to be washed later and then join hands and head out for a walk by the lake.

"Y'know I always dreamed of something like this." David whispers as they leisurely walk along the pier, the bright afternoon sun beating down in a nice contrast to the crisp fall breeze. Patrick looked up at him, brow quirked in question, urging David to continue. "I always dreamed of being married to someone I could just be myself around...someone who could know that I'm picky, and particular, and high-strung, and not to mention have a somewhat aversion to the outdoors but still want to take my hand in theirs and go for a walk on a beautiful fall afternoon because despite everything they know about me, they love me anyway. It's something I never thought I'd have...something I stopped letting myself believe was for me...until I met you." David says, voice catching at the end as he directs his gaze upwards and away from Patrick's patented emotion filled heart-eyes. Patrick lifts his hand to cup David's face and gently turns his head to face him, making eye contact.

"David, I will tell you this everyday for the rest of our lives if I have to: I love you and you deserve all the happiness and beautiful things you want." Patrick says fiercely, his eyes full of love. David twists his lips in an attempt to hide the tidal wave of emotions threatening to overflow, but he knows that Patrick can see right through it, so he pulls him in for a long, bruising kiss.

"I love you, Patrick. Happy anniversary." David says when they pull back from the kiss.

"I love you too David. Happy anniversary baby." Patrick says and presses a tiny kiss to David's jaw.

Patrick wraps his right arm around David's waist and slides his hand up under David's fuzzy sweater to rest on the soft skin at the small of his back, while David leans over and rests his head on Patrick's shoulder and his hand across Patrick's chest. They stay cuddled up for a few minutes just looking out over the vast expanse of lake before them, surrounded by the beautiful changing colours of the trees' autumn leaves.

"Patrick?" David says, voice barely audible.

"Yeah baby?" Patrick replies, tracing aimless patterns on the small of David's back his hand that is under David's sweater.

"You make me happy." David says, voice breathy as he closes his eyes and lets the serene sounds of nature and the warm sun wash over him.

Patrick looks down at David with the light hitting his sharp cheekbones and dark brows so perfectly; he's angelic. He's about to reply when the gravity of David's words hit him.

_"I promise I will make you so happy here."_

He hears his own voice, just over a year ago, echoing in his mind. He had meant it whole heartedly at the time and he still does. 

"You make be so happy too, David." He replies and kisses David's hairline once, twice, three times. He looks out over the lake where he spent summers as a child with his parents, grandparents, cousins, and many other Brewers, he never could've imagined this moment right here: cuddled up with his husband on their first anniversary. All those summers filled with childish happiness and excitement, the years of confusion and sadness that followed...all leading him to this moment, wrapped up in his husband, David Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!  
> This was a fun piece to write and I am sorry for the delay but hope it was worth it!
> 
> Songs referenced are in order as follows:  
> Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey  
> All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman  
> The Best by Tina Turner
> 
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr at egoanesthesia !!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
